MMKB:Links
Official *Capcom -The official site of the company that created Mega Man. *Official Mega Man site Capcom's official Mega Man web-site *Official Rockman site Capcom's official Rockman website. Wikis from wikia *Spanish Megaman Wiki *German Megaman Wiki *Dutch Megaman Wiki *Polish Megaman Wiki *Brazilian Portuguese Megaman Wiki *Russian Megaman Wiki *Chinese Rockman Wiki *Thai Rockman Wiki *The Archie Mega Man Wiki - A wiki for everything related to the Archie Mega Man universe. *Mega Man Fanon Wiki - Wiki only for Mega Man fanon, where you can submit fan content. *Mega Man Teams Wiki - A wiki about the Mega Man teams. *Mighty No. 9 Wiki *Bob and George: The Wiki - A wiki about the sprite comic Bob and George. *Battle Network Wiki - The wiki focusing only in the Mega Man Battle Network series. Popular fan sites *The Mega Man Network - A well established Mega Man news site with a popular forum. They have a focus on a large gallery of official art and a lot of information on the Mega Man series. *MegaManAyla - A complete source for all the Mega Man series including full detailed strategy guides and a lot of multimedia. This site made a comeback after 5 years of disappearance. *Rockman Perfect Memories - A site with a popular forum and a focus on videos and Mega Man-related news. *Protodude's Rockman Corner - A blog about Mega Man news. *The Mechanical Maniacs - A site featuring fan fiction, fan art, video screen caps, and a wide assortment of scans, articles and secrets of the Mega Man series. *Sprites INC - A site with a long number of sprites from the Mega Man games. *Mega Man Homepage - A Mega Man fan site with information of all series. *Mega Man Legends Station - Site that covers the Mega Man Legends series. *Rockman EXE Online - Site that covers the Mega Man Battle Network series. *Tanjou Scanlations *Mega Man PC: Dr. Cossack's Lab *The Reploid Research Lavatory *Legends 3 - A central hub and sister site of MegaManX9.com which links all methods of support for Mega Man Legends 3. *MegaMan X9 - An unofficial website and community which stands as a symbol of the continuing love for the X Series and Mega Man Franchise in general. *Allahweh's Domain - Allahweh's blog for game news and reviews. *ProtoMan.com - A fan site featuring music (need torrent) and the cartoons in full watchable format. *Iragination - A pretty good website featuring online fan games and web comics for the Mega Man series. Some content uses strong language. *Damaged Games - Not really a Mega Man fan site, but it does feature a number of fan games with Mega Man characters. *MegaManMUSH Wikilink - A wiki about an online Mega Man text roleplaying game and the connection info for joining. *Mega Man Cartoonlink - Mega Man fan page that reviews each episode of the original Mega Man cartoon of the early 1990s Foreign fan sites *Mega-Man.se - Mega Man resource site in Swedish. Link to us Category:Main